Interleave-based broadcast video watermarks are watermarks whose payload uniquely identifies an end-user device and/or a subscriber potentially illegally streaming content over the internet. The watermarks are inserted into selectable video data at the broadcast headend to achieve a higher level of security. The video data arriving at the end-user devices may be selectively rendered in order to embed suitable watermark data in a resulting composite video.